


致爱丽丝

by tbab



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbab/pseuds/tbab
Summary: 非等边三角形文学，人设部分ooc
Relationships: 三角;咸元进/姜敏熙/朴世琳
Kudos: 3





	致爱丽丝

“下楼。”

看到短讯的一瞬间，咸元进下意识地看向了身边躺着的人。即使闭目休息眉头也是微皱的，不知道有没有放松过，仿佛极轻微的声响就可以把他从浅眠中唤醒。

但这并不影响咸元进起身随手套上衣服，掖被角，关掉自己这边小夜灯的动作一气呵成，趿拉着拖鞋到了客厅。外面天还黑着，只能隐约看到窗外路灯下风把地上的树影吹得深深浅浅。咸元进选了条蓝灰色的围巾，裹着羽绒服出了门。

一直走到路边都没有看到姜敏熙。咸元进掏出手机想问，冬夜里的手指太冰凉，没有识别到指纹解锁。正准备活动活动手指，咸元进被蓦然撞进一个怀抱里。吓了一跳，始作俑者却把头埋进了咸元进的颈窝:“哥哥。”

最受不了的就是这个。姜敏熙是咸元进四年前捡到的一只小狗。刚捡到时还会把眼睛睁得很圆，认生地跟在他后面叫哥哥。四年过去，当初跟在自己后面的弟弟已经长到了需要抬头才能对视的高度，常常大喊大叫着“咸元进！元进！”，不再轻易叫他哥哥，理不直气壮地说自己是同龄亲故。

除了——做爱的时候。

咸元进做爱的时候喜欢索吻，而姜敏熙在亲吻这件事上意外的很凶，从唇到胸口留下深深浅浅的淤痕，咸元进知道那是具有挑衅意味的占领。有时候被顶得想哼出声，但又不肯示弱，姜敏熙就会狡黠地轻咬他的耳垂叫“哥哥。”不管咸元进承不承认，姜敏熙都知道这个称呼是他的死穴，轻易地让他的坚持溃不成军；也是他的钥匙，引领着敏熙往花园的更深层处去。

一路无言。姜敏熙开车的侧脸隔着暖色系的光落在眼睛里，刘海长长了不少，虚虚地搭在眉侧随着颠簸在思绪里跳跃。咸元进想不起来他是什么时候考的驾照，什么时候占据了这段关系的主动权，什么时候不肯乖乖喊哥了。姜敏熙一直把车开得很慢，似乎永远到不了尽头，咸元进开口问:“还有多远？”没等姜敏熙回复，又像怕把话头掉在地上的一样，自顾自地接一句，“我得在天亮前回去。”

姜敏熙踩了刹车。惯性让咸元进向前晃了晃，再定神时却看到了——悲伤、愠怒、哀求同时在姜敏熙的眼睛里流淌，好像又回到了捡他的那天。明知是陷阱，没有办法躲避，只得义无反顾。

咸元进亲了亲姜敏熙的嘴角。这是一个安抚性的吻，后者却故意当作一种信号，趁机把整个身子贴过来，一手把他的肩膀圈在座椅靠背上锁牢，一手钻进他的羽绒服，溜到后腰。握方向盘的手有些冰凉，触碰到温热的皮肤时让咸元进不自觉抖了抖。姜敏熙显然很满意自己造成的影响，不紧不慢地从嘴唇游离到脖颈再到锁骨，直到咸元进闷哼出了声，眼睛微微眯着，下巴舒服地抬起来，像一只被挠得撒娇的猫。亲吻的喘息声中咸元进摸到姜敏熙的后背线条，原来这孩子的背已经这样宽厚，尽管很瘦，挡着光线在昏暗和暧昧中有些遮风挡雨的意味。

口中姜敏熙的味道还在侵袭，他的声音就贴着耳垂上打耳洞的地方传了进来，却不是什么动听的情话，咸元进沉浸在亲吻中没有注意，但他后来想，这话是带着些嘲弄和苦笑的:“哥哥，”这声音仿佛又不是靠空气传播，而是贴着他的皮肤一寸一寸地向上挪:“哥刚刚和世琳哥做爱的时候也这么接吻吗？”

首尔的冬天是很冷的。话头已经掉在了地上，车里的温度突然低了下来，冷到咸元进想把那条解开的蓝灰色的围巾拾起来，又瞬间想起这是朴世琳买给他的。

朴世琳是很好的人。他想。“你的咖啡做的很不错。”这是朴世琳对他说的第一句话。那时候咸元进刚刚考出咖啡师资格证开始上班，正是亟待认可的时候。惊喜又感激，咸元进牢牢记住了朴世琳的脸，决心等珍贵的客人下次再来惠顾时，做出最漂亮最流畅的拉花。所以说人出现的顺序很重要，往后的人们偶尔也会夸赞咖啡师手艺精湛，却再没有让一颗忐忑的心落在实地的时机了。

咸元进观察了朴世琳很久。每周的两天会固定时间来这里喝咖啡，最常点的是拿铁，弹《致爱丽丝》的时候会放松眉头倾听。朴世琳穿衣服很好看，必定是花了心思的，却一直都是独自一人来。于是咸元进有了期待，终于在一个周五，舍弃了拉花常用的小熊或枫叶，悄悄换成了狼。却不是很凶的狼相，而是仔细描摹了朴世琳一样平整却有力的眉形，咸元进觉得很精神又很可爱。《致爱丽丝》的听感像羽毛一样，轻轻地挠着心口，就在这样软绵绵的心情中他看着朴世琳像往常一样喝着咖啡，在手机屏幕上打字，最后整理好大衣的衣襟离开。

是失望吗？咸元进咬了咬嘴唇，闷闷地做着咖啡，动作娴熟，手腕来回转动一朵漂亮的花就在杯子上绽放。咸元进说不清是什么感受，和完全失望的感觉还不一样，也许他只是想看看朴世琳会是什么样的反应，并没有在期待着他朝自己走过来，或是在咖啡厅多停留那么一会。这让他与小时候的咸元进感同身受，生日的时候期待着能有一只小狗，却收到了一本书。即使知道符合期待并不是理所应当，也会有说不清道不明的情绪翻涌，随着咖啡的热气氤氲，熏得眼睛有些微红。

下班后和同事道了别，匆匆套上外套出来街上，才发现天已经冷下来，风直往脖子里跳，该买条围巾了。正犹豫着要不要给这几天跑的没影的姜敏熙打个电话，一个声音适时地出现，阻止了这个想法:“下班了吗？”

咸元进吓了一跳。朴世琳就站在他眼前，像是天经地义在等他下班，眉毛没有皱起来，笑意从眼角到嘴角，让咸元进晕晕乎乎的。许是看他呆呆的没有回话，朴世琳又开口说，“画的很可爱，很像我，”又补充了一句，“咖啡也很好喝。”

回家后咸元进摩挲着手里的名片，原来是个服装设计师呢。还有个自己的工作室，离他工作的咖啡厅不远。名片是淡淡的蓝灰色，有点像今天朴世琳买给他的围巾，说是给小狼图案的回礼。

他们在工作室的试衣间里做爱。朴世琳的眉骨高，咸元进最喜欢摸着他的眉骨，面对面交合。朴世琳第一眼看着有点凶，以为会是雷厉风行的类型，但在性爱这件事上很温柔。咸元进觉得自己是一艘小船，只高高地扬起帆，任由风带着他在海面上打转或漂浮，卷起一层一层的浪花，直到驶向名叫朴世琳的孤岛。做完后咸元进随手拿了朴世琳的衣服套在身上，把窗户打开，让空气里暧昧的味道散去。朴世琳就那样安静地看着他，身上罩着大了一号的自己的白衬衫，风把头发和衬衫下摆吹的像起伏的波浪。

更多时候会在家里做爱，这时亲吻会更加绵长。不是一方索求一方给予，更像是势均力敌的互相赐予。朴世琳刚剪短头发染了蓝色，衬得五官更加像雕塑，抵着咸元进的脸。不懂事的门锁在这个时候响了，是钥匙插进孔里转动的声音。姜敏熙裹着厚厚的棉服，鼻尖冻得红红的，难掩兴奋地举起手里提着的袋子:“元进！我给你买鲫鱼饼了。”

鲫鱼饼还热着，红豆馅的。有客人在，姜敏熙有些认生。看到客人和咸元进都有些出汗，乖乖地问，“哥，这位是你的同事吗？”知道姜敏熙这一阵去试着做了平面拍摄，朴世琳从被打扰的尴尬转为眼前一亮，笑眯眯地夸:“元进呀，你弟弟的身高很不错嘛，有没有兴趣来做工作室的模特？”借着这个话题和鲫鱼饼的热气，结束了这个滚烫的夜晚。

姜敏熙第二天一早就拉着咸元进兴奋地讲了这阵子的经历以及忙碌到没经常打电话是多么想他。眼睛亮晶晶的像一只小狗。于是也这么说了，揉了揉姜敏熙的头发说:“我们敏熙真的很像一只小狗。”

缺爱的小狗是不可以被遗弃的。

姜敏熙是一个人来首尔的。那时候还是十六岁，一个被骗到口袋里只剩几块速食饼干的年纪。一整天都在碰壁，就这样挨到了黄昏，窝在公园的长椅上悄悄抹泪。姜敏熙看到了几只流浪狗，起了同病相怜的心思，掏出口袋里的饼干捏碎了喂给小狗吃。咸元进就披着灿烂的晚霞，出现在姜敏熙面前。后来姜敏熙爱上了一部电视剧叫鬼怪，固执地说很像他，会在最需要的时刻神奇地出现。

姜敏熙的泪痕还没干，灰头土脸得像只皱巴巴的小狗。咸元进想，小狗总是需要一个家的。好在父母也是非常善良的人，才没有让首尔的街头多一个流浪的人。后来搬出来自己住，姜敏熙也没有离开过他，再也不肯哭了，陪着他度过了人生最孤独的那段时光。

下雨天一起狼狈地淋成落汤鸡，碰巧家里又停电，两个人洗了冷水澡，一起缩在沙发上取暖。许是没有灯，整个屋子都安静了下来，只有呼吸声此起彼伏，越来越近。姜敏熙越靠近越觉得，咸元进的身体发烫，烫得他难受，烫得他身下的部位悄悄起了变化。姜敏熙莫名地口干舌燥，明明刚洗了冷水澡，他却热的很。在性爱这件事上人类总是无师自通，咸元进的灵魂一下就从身体里逃逸，就这样看着自己在姜敏熙的嘴唇里进进出出，姜敏熙的脸露出他从未见过的神色，纯洁又肮脏。他努力地吞吐，像树苗在卖力地汲取阳光，咸元进知道，他想要生长。姜敏熙格外有天分，咸元进的嗓子开始变哑，却不肯让姜敏熙出来，树苗努力让自己朝向阳光，仿佛知道太阳总会西落，而等待太阳的黑夜又冷又漫长，又怎么忍心让他的白昼变成夜晚。姜敏熙从那以后一天天长大，和咸元进拥抱，亲吻，做爱，却从未说过爱。这样的日子没有尽头似的。咸元进知道，缺爱的小狗是不可以被遗弃的。

还是在天亮前把他送回了家。姜敏熙最近沉迷于浪漫细胞，也许突发奇想想带他去高处看星星，也许只是带他看看夜晚的汉江，但这都不重要了，咸元进心里清楚，姜敏熙还是去了朴世琳的工作室做了模特，大概率还在他和朴世琳做爱的那个试衣间里换过衣服。总有一天他会知道这一切，到那时他也许能明白，咸元进无法遗弃缺爱的小狗，无法拒绝依靠他生长的树苗，但姜敏熙可以长大，可以学会爱，可以成为独立的、遮风挡雨的大树。

咸元进摘下那条灰蓝色的围巾，轻声躺回了朴世琳的身边。眉头已经舒展了，大概是做了很好的梦。咸元进希望他一直能做好梦。

朴世琳早上是被咖啡的香气唤醒的，这香味让他想起了第一次见咸元进的时候——隔着橱窗就能看到漂亮的手轻轻转动让一朵漂亮的玫瑰花开放在浓郁香气中，手表的时刻却和咖啡厅的打烊时间重合了。咸元进做完了最后一杯咖啡，换好衣服出了门，门口的高个子男孩在等着他，兴奋地喊着“元进呀，我来接你下班啦，第一周上班怎么样？”——然后低头亲了亲咸元进的唇。

第二天朴世琳推开了咖啡厅的门，《致爱丽丝》的钢琴声响起，他走到咸元进面前，说:“你的咖啡做的很不错。”


End file.
